Godzilla: Malevolent Waters
by Kyero Di' Nelma
Summary: The waters off the coast of Japan harbor an ominous secret. A Kaiju yet to be identified stalks the land unseen with eyes aglow by the light of the moon. Can even the King of the Monsters defeat this all powerful foe? Join Godzilla and Miki Saegusa in this tale of violence, tragedy, love and despair. Godzilla is property of Toho Co., Ltd.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Kyero here!

While it's not truly an opening chapter, this is a little head's up that a new story is on the way regarding this topic.

I'm in the process of planning out my next fanfic which is going to be a continuation of the Godzilla story I recently completed. I have decided that I'm going to take things in VERY different and unexpected directions for this new story. I'm adding a few new monsters to the mix and bringing back some of your favorites, and I'm also going to ramp up the action quite a bit by comparison to last time. I know most of the action in the last one was pretty tame and easy to see coming, so this time around I'm going to make it a point to both challenge myself and put myself of the edge of my seat first before I submit chapters for your viewing pleasure. If I can't get myself anxious about what's going on, then I can't very well expect you guys to be anxious either can I?

In regards to human characters, Miki is the only returning cast member though the others will make a few cameos throughout. This story focuses almost solely on Miki and her relationship with Godzilla. It's going to be a tremendous roller coaster ride for our favorite psychic and her monstrous ally, and along the way her relationship with the Big G is going to hit high points and low points both which will culminate in a life changing decision on Miki's part. New characters will be along for the ride who will hopefully bring you both laughs and tears as the drama in this story is going to take a spike by comparison to the last. If I don't make you at least tear up with a few of the chapters I have planned along the way, then I will have failed you. The new characters will include a potential love interest for Miki, as that's one human element that I never saw as part of her character in the original series but was always interested in seeing.

Another new character is the central antagonist. No spoilers on who it is or what they plan to do, but I can promise that you will absolutely _hate_ this individual.

I'm pretty sure that your next obvious question is: How will Godzilla change from last time to this time?

Right?

Well, I have an answer for you... But you'll have to wait until the Prologue of this new story goes up sometime within the next two weeks.

Hopefully I've piqued your interest for this story and I look forward to submitting the first real chapter sometime in the coming weeks. Thank you so much to those who've read my previous work, and I hope that this new story excites and awes you even more than the last! I'll do my best, and with luck that will be enough!

Till then!

~ Kyero


	2. Chapter 1 - A Rude Awakening

...

_ February 23rd, 2016._

_ Dear Diary, _

_Time: 9:17am_

_ It's been a rough two years, but as I finally begin to put my life back together it seems once again that I am fated being thrown into chaos. Godzilla has not surfaced since the defeat of Spacegodzilla… That is, until today. Godzilla has made landfall for the first time in just over two full years of slumber beneath the sea, and he brings with him a sense of urgency I've never felt before. It's almost as if he's frightened, and that's something I __never__ thought I'd feel from him. Whatever it is he's searching for, it is causing him a great deal of stress._

_Time: 3:45pm_

_ Godzilla departed Tokyo around ten o clock today not long after his initial appearance and made his way back towards Tokyo Bay. I am not sure what's causing him such anxiety, but whatever it is cannot be good. Godzilla is the King of the Monsters, and is the most powerful Kaiju the world has ever seen. If he's getting anxious about something, then I believe it is safe to say the human race should be preparing for the worst. With any small amount of luck Godzilla is merely overreacting after his long slumber, but I have yet to see his instincts fail him in any way. I trust him, and I trust his instinct when it comes to identifying threats._

_ On another note,_

_ Since the defeat of Spacegodzilla, I have left the company of Ken Inouye and the others. Ken has since gotten married to Akiko with Keiichi and Sayuri having departed as well to pursue their own interests. Keiichi began his own business as a freelance Kaiju Tracker, and has to date done very well for himself in that capacity with his customized sonar and radar systems that he's developed over the last couple years. Last I heard from Sayuri she had joined a Psychic network called "Psychics For Tomorrow" which specializes in the concentration and development of a psychic's abilities. I was invited to join, but I turned them down for my own selfish reasons. Rather than focus on developing my power, I am focusing on just trying to live my life._

_ All my time with Ken and the others was wonderful… save for my and Sayuri's kidnapping which was the most frightening thing I've ever experienced, but I am happy to be moving on and continuing with my life. Seeing Godzilla today was a rather grim reminder of the dangers of the world we live in, and though Godzilla will always have my respect I am doing my best to separate myself from him as I believe I am just a hindrance. Looking back over my experience with him before, the only time my abilities were truly of help to him was when he was trapped underground by that woman Harmony. Other than that I don't believe Godzilla ever truly needed my help._

_ … Maybe I'm just being negative?_

_ Regardless of the circumstances, I am pleased to be continuing my life on my own. It is a new experience to have to rely solely on myself to survive and thrive, and I must admit it's also kind of exciting. My new apartment is fairly small, but spacious enough to provide me with comfort and security. The neighborhood is quite nice too, and there have been very few reports of burglaries or anything of that nature. That, and I don't have much of value so my things would not make a high priority target to anyone looking to rob me. A futon, a pillow, an extra blanket, a few trinkets from home for nostalgia and to keep me grounded, an alarm clock, a few changes of clothing, and a toothbrush. My parents have sent me enough money to live on for about a month, and during that time it will be up to me to find a job to support myself once those funds run out._

_ I guess I'll see you tomorrow!_

_ Love,_

_ Miki Saegusa_

_February 24th, 2016_

_Time: 11:32am_

"Miki!" Shouted an elderly woman whom Miki had met earlier that morning in her hunt for a job.

Miki was running through the streets as fast as her legs could carry her with the ground beneath her trembling and shaking as if an earthquake had suddenly struck the city. The once quiet and peaceful atmosphere of the morning had been suddenly transformed as the sounds of Kaiju roars filled the air. Behind her in the streets and through the rooftop gaps was the scene of a battle between Godzilla and a new creature whom had recently appeared within the country of Japan. An incredibly large armadillo type creature with a horn on its nose and spikes all across its back and down the length of its tail with a feisty attitude to match. This creature had already destroyed a military installation which had been in its path and destroyed several dozen tanks and armored transports which had been deployed against it, and now it was in the heat of battle with Godzilla which was an entirely different challenge.

As Miki ran through the streets, Godzilla had been rammed by the new creature and was in the process of falling to the ground. Everything was now in slow motion as Miki turned her head mid stride to see what was happening. She skidded to a stop and watched as Godzilla's monstrous form slowly descended to the earth and realized a bit too late that she was right in his path. She turned around and sprinted away as fast as she could possibly manage, but with the shadow of Godzilla slowly overtaking her she knew that she was never going to make it. Out of desperation, Miki ran towards an alleyway on the side to try and escape the fate which inevitably awaited her.

Godzilla's body struck the ground with great force and shook the earth so much that Miki instantly lost balance and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw the Godzilla had fallen on his side and his spines were now coming down on top of her. She curled up into a fetal position as she waited for death, but was rather surprised that when the earth next shook she hadn't been crushed to death. Opening her eyes, Miki saw that Godzilla's spines had managed to miss her, but only by a few feet. Miki turned and crawled away as Godzilla slowly shifted and squirmed on the ground, and she realized by listening to the struggle that the armadillo creature was wrestling with him. Miki turned her head all too late, and she watched as the armadillo creature's tail flew overhead and took the roof off of the top of the building on her left side… or, what was left of it after Godzilla's spines were done with it.

Miki crawled forward even faster now, and as she did she watched as the armadillo's tail flew back the other direction as Godzilla grabbed it by the leg and dragged it away from Miki's position. Miki was grateful for the break, but Godzilla then decided it would be a good idea to start rolling away, and once again Miki was right in his path. Miki got to her feet and started running, but Godzilla's largest set of spines in the middle of his back began descending upon her. Miki looked over her shoulder and saw a small opportunity which she quite literally jumped at. As his spines came down, Miki leaped off to her side as it fell beside her and heaved herself over the thinnest part of the spiky extension before her feet touched the ground in time for her to miss taking a ride into the air. Godzilla had rolled back towards her to get some momentum and then had rolled the other way to get onto his stomach to stand up. If she had held on any longer, she'd have been lifted into the air and would likely have perished in her fall back to earth.

With Godzilla now in the process of standing up, Miki thought her troubles were over. She couldn't have been more wrong. Miki looked back over her shoulder once again and saw the armadillo running towards her. She cursed her luck and sprinted towards cover, but she didn't make it in time as the armadillo's front right leg crushed the building she had been running towards. She sprinted left and once again found herself dodging a massive foot falling into her path. She turned right and continued on, fully aware that she was heading directly under the creature but it was the only other place where she saw no feet coming down. She ran forward towards the open streets behind the creature as it continued to run in the opposite direction around Godzilla's back. The creature's back legs came at her as she ran by, and she narrowly missed its left hind leg as it stomped down beside her. She fell to the ground and watched with wide eyes as its tail flew directly at her as it continued on its course.

Miki layer down on the ground and as she watched above her, the image of a massive brown tail flying by above her within mere feet of her body sent a chill down her spine. Finally, cloudy grey skies greeted her eyes as the armadillo continued on and she was able to stand up and run to a safe distance at last. Godzilla had righted himself not long before she made it out from under the armadillo, but luckily he began diverting the fight the other direction as the two titans continued to clash. Miki ran as long as her body would let her, and when she turned around to watch the fight she found herself not nearly as far away as she had hoped to get. Godzilla and the armadillo were wrestling once again in close quarters combat with the armadillo having clamped its jaws around Godzilla's left arm. Godzilla was trying to pry its jaws loose, but in the process he was backpedaling directly at Miki.

_… Isn't there some kind of law against this?!_ Miki angrily thought to herself as she forced herself to turn around and keep running.

Since Miki had resolved not to interfere with Godzilla anymore, she had ceased trying to connect with him but she was starting to regret the decision. Still, she was determined to stay her course despite the adversities facing her.

As Miki kept running, she was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Godzilla's tail slamming down into the road in front of her. She skidded to a halt and yelled out angrily "Oh come on!" before his tail was lifted away and she was able to keep going. Godzilla's tail left quite the indent in the ground which Miki had to carefully trek through, but still she managed to get by just fine and continue on her way. She ran farther and farther until her legs began to give out on her and, against her better judgement, decided to turn around to see what was going on. Thankfully for her, luck seemed to be taking a turn as Godzilla and the armadillo had wrestled each other back the other way and were now quite a distance from her. Godzilla had managed to get the monster off his arm and they were now beginning to once again try to lock arms and jaws.

Godzilla was faring unusually poorly against a foe almost half his size, and Miki began to wonder if perhaps something was ailing him. She didn't know about whether or not Kaiju got sick or if they suffered from the effects of such things as depression which could effect their ability to combat other Kaiju, but Godzilla just didn't seem to be his old self. The armadillo was running around him, whacking him with its tail, ramming him with the spikes on its back, and even trying to jump on him and knock him to the ground while Godzilla was only just barely able to keep pace with it. Normally, Godzilla would be able to fend off its attacks with ease, but today he was sluggish which had Miki very concerned. She may have resolved not to interfere with him, but that didn't mean that she stopped caring about him and his well being.

As the fight continued, the armadillo began to take more and more shots at Godzilla who's fatigue levels were beginning to show. From a new location a good distance away between two small buildings, Miki watched the fight and started to notice that Godzilla looked fatigued. His mouth hung open just so and she could see his chest rising and falling at a faster than normal pace. Godzilla's eyes were also a but more of a dull shade of yellowish brown than she had remembered from her time with him before and that fact also had her concerned. He had been dormant for two plus years, so maybe his energy levels just weren't there? She didn't know what was causing it for certain, but she knew that Godzilla was showing signs of weakness and the armadillo obviously noticed as well as it became more aggressive as the fight dragged on.

Eventually, Godzilla did what Miki had been hoping he would do. He waited for an opening and his spines lit up with that beautiful yet ominous blue coloration he was famed for as he reared his head back and let fly with his thermonuclear breath. However, as the beam was let free, Miki noticed it was smaller than usual and when it struck the armadillo all the creature had to do was turn its head away and stand its ground. The attack was held for a few seconds and then ceased, and the armadillo shook its head and looked back at Godzilla as Godzilla began panting again. The smaller creature tilted its head a little, and then charged at Godzilla before suddenly tucking itself into a ball and ramming its spike covered back against Godzilla's chest. The Monster King roared out in pain as the small spikes cut into his chest leaving several small gashes and puncture wounds which began bleeding as he staggered away from the armadillo who unrolled and began circling Godzilla.

Almost as if on cue, the military arrived to make things worse. Large maser units rolled through the streets with helicopters and fighter jets flying overhead. Several dozen tanks also rolled through the streets, and Miki had to hide herself in order to not get run over or sent away as the military was so famous for doing to those in proximity to such battles. The masers began to target both creatures, but the majority of them were focused on Godzilla as he was the larger and more familiar threat. The masers targeted Godzilla's wounded chest for the most part while a few others began targeting his face as it was one of the hardest places for him to defend. Godzilla's arms were not long enough to reach his head to shield it and his body was slow to turn due to how big it was. Both monsters ended up taking a bit of a beating from the masers, and to make it worse the jets began launching missiles towards both of their heads and upper bodies.

Godzilla was struck in the head by half a dozen missiles at once which made him stagger forward, but that wasn't the worst part. The armadillo saw this throw of balance and threw his tail into Godzilla's path which caused him to trip and fall forward to the ground. The armadillo paid for the maneuver though as the masers targeted his left eye and just barely missed their mark. Still, it stung quite badly and the armadillo had to turn away to protect himself from the blasts. His armored back took no damage from the masers whatsoever while the jets and their missiles kept targeting his legs, neck and head whenever they could. Godzilla took some more shots to his back and shoulders while a few of the helicopters fired their missiles at the sides of his head. The King of the Monsters slowly rose to his feet, eyes shut tight to protect them from harm as he began charging his thermonuclear breath again. The military vehicles began to scatter, but not in time to stop Godzilla from turning around and firing his attack.

The power of the beam was significantly reduced, however, and as it had been for the armadillo the damage was minimal. He knocked a few tanks back and threw a few masers onto their sides, but otherwise the attack failed to incinerate or destroy any of the units outright. Godzilla shook his head and looked around as he opened his eyes to try and see what he had managed to do, and seemed appropriately disappointed about the lack of damage the military had taken. Missiles continued to bombard Godzilla and his new foe and both monsters began to slowly retreat back a few steps to give themselves some distance between themselves and the incoming fire.

Miki, in the meantime, had taken refuge nearby in a building that the evacuating citizens had forgotten to lock and watched the fight out of a second story window with a small balcony. The vantage point had a clear view of the battlefield, and though she didn't enjoy watching Godzilla struggle like this, it was better than watching him get ripped apart by other Kaiju. The cuts on his chest from the armadillo had already begun to stop bleeding which was a good sign, but the fact that it had caused bleeding at all was a bit of a concern. Normally his hide was tougher than that, but today all sorts of things had gone wrong for the King of the Monsters and it was only getting worse. Godzilla's hide was beginning to falter even further as more missiles kept hitting the same places over and over again. Small burns and a few small bleeding cuts began to appear in areas where more than three to four missiles had struck.

Godzilla began showing signs of desperation as he fired his thermonuclear breath over and over again at every plane he could see. His aim was suffering for it though and he missed nearly every shot he took. A few of the planes were destroyed and crashed to the ground, one of them sent hurtling towards Miki's balcony.

"… Ugh, not agaaaaaaain!" She yelled as she jumped off the balcony to a small stand underneath her.

She hit the stand and jumped to the ground and started running through the streets just as the house she'd been in before was served a healthy morning does of flaming aircraft. The blast threw her off her feet and to the ground before she was hit in the back by a piece of debris. The hit caused a small cut to appear, and she knew she'd have a bruise there before long but it was not enough to stop her from getting up right away and finding another spot to view the battle from.

Godzilla was set upon once again by the armadillo who noticed his desperation and began to take advantage of the already bad situation. It dove for Godzilla and crouched in front of him, almost as if he was aiming to protect him at first, but as the missiles were fired he jumped out of the way and let them strike Godzilla instead. Godzilla noticed this tactic and kicked the armadillo away sending him flying onto his back and onto some nearby housing, but otherwise did little to actually hurt it. Godzilla was about to stomp on his foe when another round of masers struck him on the side of the head and cut into his mouth. Blood trickled from the corners of his lip on the right side and the flesh on the roof of his mouth had also received some damage.

Godzilla looked over at the masers and snarled at them as he'd had enough of their interference. Godzilla stomped towards them, sheer will pushing him forward through their constant bombardment before he was right on top of them and began stomping them into the ground. If his breath attack didn't work, he'd go for the direct approach. The tanks suffered a similar fate underfoot as Godzilla began using his tail as his weapon of choice when the planes came in for missile runs and managed to take two or three more of them out of the sky before they finally began a retreat. The rest of the military forces followed suit, and Godzilla spat out some of the blood in his mouth before turning towards the armadillo who was back on his feet and ready for another round. Godzilla and the armadillo squared off for a few moments before the armadillo began another charge.

Godzilla waited patiently for it to get in close, and as it leaped into the air and began curling into a ball Godzilla whipped his tail around and slammed it into the spiky ball of a Kaiju and sent it flying several hundred yards into a large building which proceeded to fall down on top of it. Struggling under the debris, the monster righted itself and crawled out from under the rubble only to be greeted by Godzilla's foot coming down on top of its head. The small spikes on the back of its head and the horn on its nose cut into Godzilla's foot, but he didn't seem to care as he stomped down with all his might and crushed the monster's head underfoot several times before backing away. The mighty Kaiju had to put his weight of the front of his foot as it was cut too badly to place flat on the ground anymore, and as he limped back a few steps the armadillo seemed to be unconscious. Taking a moment to blast it with what was left of his thermonuclear breath, Godzilla tested his opponent and was satisfied when the blast received no reaction.

With his foe unconscious, Godzilla roared to the skies in victory before turning away and limping off towards the ocean. Blood from his foot created a small red streak behind him as he continued on his way, and Miki watched with sadness as Godzilla was forced to limp away from an otherwise victorious fight against both the military _and_ the new foe. Miki could not help but wonder what was going on with him as he'd never displayed this kind of weakness before. Even against his fiercest foes, he was never this sluggish or lacked so much power. Even his most potent weapon, his thermonuclear breath, seemed as if it was drained of all its power. Was he sick? Was he suffering from some kind of human made weapon of some sort? Just what was going on? Miki needed answers, and she felt that the best place to find them would be either with the Shobijin (though they rarely ever told her the full story) or by contacting Ken and Akiko. Even though she didn't work for or with them anymore, she hoped that they'd still be able to tell her what was join on from a behavioral standpoint as both of them were keen on animal behavior and biology.

Miki heaved a sigh as she watched Godzilla leave the area and began the long trek back to her apartment. Remarkably, it was in tact despite the devastation in the surrounding area, and Miki walked inside and picked up the phone to find that there was no service.

"Of course… You don't destroy my living space, but you've killed the phone lines." She grumbled.

She tossed the phone on the floor and sprawled out on her futon as she stared at the ceiling and thought about what she could do. Ken and Akiko had since moved their base of operation to Kyoto, and were much too far away for her to just walk to. She couldn't afford to take a bus or train all that way either, as she only had just enough funds to live in this apartment for one month's time before she'd have to begin paying for it herself. She decided that it was best to wait until the power was restored. They'd gotten pretty good at fixing power lines over the past few years what with all the Kaiju attacks and such, but still it'd be a few days before she could send a call out. With nothing better to do she closed her eyes and began thinking about the battle that had taken place and why it was that Godzilla had been acting so strangely. She reviewed everything she knew about him and one detail was brought up which gave her a bit of an epiphany.

"You haven't eaten in two years have you?" She asked quietly.

Being a creature born of radiation, Godzilla likely hadn't consumed any since his victory over Spacegodzilla. If that was the case it could explain why his thermonuclear breath was so weak. Without a fully charged power source he was drawing on reserves which he needed to survive which would also explain his weakened hide. If Godzilla's abilities such as his durability, recovery time, and thermonuclear breath had anything to do with his radiation reserves, then a lacking of such a power source would explain quite a lot. Another thing it would explain would be that Miki hadn't felt the effects of being so close to Godzilla's body. Crawling over and under his spines was not exactly something to be proud or happy about, as usually that meant she'd be close enough to take in so much radiation that it would kill her. She hadn't felt a thing, but never the less she thought about visiting the hospital sometime within the next hour or so to confirm that she hadn't taken too much exposure.

All of this wasn't much more than a theory, but it begged another question which Miki was somewhat loathe to answer.

"So big guy… When and where are you going to feed next?" She asked.

Godzilla's version of a meal was invading and consuming radiation from power plants throughout Japan, and no matter where he attacked he would meet some heavy resistance along the way. If his healing power had been at all weakened as well, then even something as simple as finding and feeding on a reactor would be difficult for him if he ran into any resistance. With their more advanced surveillance systems, the military likely had ways to track and record his progress no matter where he was which would give them an early warning of his advance and give them time to prepare for his arrival. All in all, life for Godzilla and Miki both would likely get tougher from here on out. She had a feeling that the appearance of this new armadillo creature was just the beginning and that there would be even more _surprises_ in store for both her and the King of the Monsters as time went on.

Miki looked over at her desk and saw her diary. While a little sore and hesitant to reach for it, she forced herself to do so and grabbed a pencil on her way before flopping back down on her futon and opening the next page.

_February 24, 2016_

_Dear Diary,_

_Time: 1:28pm_

_Well, that was an eventful day that I never want to experience again. Godzilla and that armadillo came out of nowhere and started battling in the city where I was doing some shopping and I lost all the food I'd bought up until that point. Add to that I need to visit the hospital to get a radiation level test which will put a dent in my finances. Still, it's a small price to pay to make sure that I don't die from exposure. Hopefully I'll be able to find a job sometime in the next couple weeks from a place that hasn't been trampled to the ground._

_ … Am I becoming more cynical? Maybe I'm just tired. _

_ Either way, I think I'll go visit the hospital now and then I'll get to work finding a place that is still standing and try to find myself a job. My new apartment won't pay for itself forever, and I've got exactly twenty four days left before my parent's gifted finances run out. Nobody said this would be easy, but still I kind of wish that Godzilla and that armadillo hadn't made it all that much harder for me. I never asked for an easy life, but I didn't think that things would get so difficult so fast. With all of this destruction about, there will certainly be a lot more people out looking for work once the evacuation order is lifted which will make finding a job quite… interesting._

_ See you tomorrow._

_ Love,_

_ Miki Saegusa_

_ … P.S._

_ I hope Godzilla is alright. He really didn't look too well today. I can't say for sure what's got him so sluggish but if it is in fact that he hasn't fed on radiation in a long time then we can be sure he'll be back on Japanese shores fairly soon. I doubt that it will be a pleasant experience, but if it gives him back his original strength then I suppose it will be worth it. At least, I hope it will. _


	3. Chapter 2 - Back in the Game

((I'm SO sorry about the incredibly long delay, but my life took a rather unexpected turn and it's been very difficult to find time to sit down and continue writing. Not only that, but I had to get back in the vibe as well, so hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint too badly!))

… _Date: February 27th, 2016…_

… _Time: 0540 hours…_

… _Location: Omaezaki, Japan… _

The television clicked on and the regularly scheduled shows had all been temporarily interrupted by an important media coverage broadcast concerning the appearance of Godzilla off the south central coast of Japan.

_"Godzilla, the Kaiju most directly and largely responsible for the tragedies which Japan has faced over the last several years, has resurfaced yet again and is headed towards the nuclear power plant in Omaezaki. Its present speed is estimated to bring the creature to the city's power plant in less than three hours, and all citizens in the immediate and surrounding area are henceforth ordered to evacuate. The military has been alerted and are scrambling now to intercept the creature before it makes landfall. If Godzilla's advance can be halted, or better yet the creature brought down entirely, Japan may yet breath a large sigh of relief."_

The television was turned off as a few men sitting at a nearby bar shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

"You really think the military can stop that thing?" One of the men asked, booze fresh on his breath.

"Nah… They haven't been able to stop a single Kaiju attack since they've begun appearing. What makes them think they can stop the _King of the Monsters_ now?" Another asked, almost falling out of his chair from loss of balance and poor depth perception brought about by his alcoholic stupor.

"I hear ya. They don't got nothing!" The third man said loudly.

The bar they were in was empty and devoid of all customers and staff in the wake of the evacuation order, but it hadn't stopped these three from stealing they way into the bar and drinking themselves silly. Free booze for alcoholics was free booze, and if they had to wait for an evacuation to enjoy it then hey, why not?

One of them flipped on the television again just in time to catch a more interesting broadcast.

_"We come to you now live from what is certain to become a battleground here on the ocean two miles offshore of Omaezaki. Though we are keeping what is hopefully a healthy distance from the site, you can see the military vessels already taking up defensive positions across our field of view as well as several aircraft flying overhead. The approach of Godzilla is being monitored closely, and it seems that he's only minutes away from the battle site. More on this exciting story as it develops."_

The broadcast was cut and returned to regular scheduled programming, but they only muted the television instead of turning it off.

"Hey… Why did that news chopper have access to the battle zone?" One of the drunks asked the others.

One of the men shrugged and muttered an incoherent "I dunno" before leaning forward against the bar and burying his face in his arms and beginning to fall asleep. The other looked back at the one who asked the question and looked at the television.

"Maybe they know someone in the military? I dunno. But as long as the action is on the tube, I'm good. Best damn show I've ever seen!" He said, taking a large chug of his beverage before wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

The third looked at the television to see when the news would come back, and it did approximately four minutes later. The volume was returned and the two men who were still awake both nudged and patted the one who passed out to wake him up to watch the show unfold.

_"We bring you this urgent update! Godzilla has just arrived! You can see the wake of his submerged form behind me right now!" _The newswoman said as she moved to the side.

In the center of the camera was a large wake of water going out to both sides as if a massive invisible boat was pushing its way through towards the military vessels. There was no mound of water, as Godzilla was deeper than normal but swimming fast enough to create a wake none the less. A few loud "ping" sounds went out, and the wake slowly vanished before several underwater torpedoes exploded and sent walls of water into the air with loud but muffled explosive noises to accompany them. The television was showing large white walls of water and mist now, and very little of what was going on behind the veil until at last it began to clear.

From the center of the misty plume was a large dark figure looming out of the water, and the familiar growling of Godzilla could be heard. The camera's audio could barely hold the incoming signal and it was slightly distorted, but the sounds of Godzilla were unmistakable. The mist cleared further, and Godzilla's form became apparent beyond the screen as his silhouette outlined the jagged dorsal spines on his back and the muscular slopes of his shoulders and arms. The water was up to the center of his stomach, and as the mist cleared completely his entire form came to bear. His gleaming, rugged hide with water running off of it and the shining silver sheen of his spines cut through to the camera almost perfectly. His mouth opened and he let loose another low growl which mildly clipped the audio of the camera, but still came through rather nicely. It was a picturesque moment, and were it not for the military vessels before him it was a rather peaceful moment.

The peace, however, was not to last. The very moment the mists were gone the military sprung into action. Several of the aircraft began to dive bomb towards Godzilla who looked up into the sky at them and roared, distorting the audio entirely until his roar was complete and the audio signal could once again come through cleanly. A few of the planes launched their missiles at Godzilla, striking him in the chest which forced Godzilla back a tiny bit as he reeled from the blast. When comparing his reaction to the way he brushed off such attacks two years ago, it was almost as if it was an entirely different creature. Godzilla's hide was faltering, and though the missiles hadn't cut through his hide they left rather sizable impact marks and burns on the surface. Godzilla growled and looked at the planes which had just attacked him, but was then struck in the back by several missiles and artillery fire from three of the nearby ships which had opened fire on him. Godzilla turned to face the new threat, but was then struck in the back again by another barrage from ships on the other side of him.

Having attacks come in from both sides, Godzilla dove under the water to try and escape the onslaught. However, waiting for him beneath the waves were several submarines which began firing torpedoes at the King of the Monsters. The impact of the first few did little to Godzilla nor did they stop him, but as the next few struck him it became clear that he was beginning to feel the effects of the attacks much more frequently. Godzilla was forced up to the surface once more, and the instant he broke through the water he came under siege by the ships and aircraft in the skies above.

_"Were it not for the horrible memories plaguing our hearts, it would almost be a sad sight to see this majestic creature slowly being destroyed before our eyes. However, in this reporters opinion, it is justice being done. Though difficult to watch, we will continue this broadcast."_

The voice had to be subtitled as it was not coming through cleanly, and the three drunks were in awe that Godzilla was taking such a beating.

"He's always kicked their asses before… What could be wrong?" The first one asked.

"I dunno. But it's a good show!" The second one said.

The third, who had been the one to pass out before, watched the screen for a few seconds and then started to incoherently mumble to himself about what he was watching.

Godzilla had leaned down, almost as if to crouch in a fetal position, but then came that dreaded moment when his spines began to illuminate with a piercing blue aura as he began charging his most powerful and famous attack. Godzilla's head came up and he let fly towards one of the larger ships which was firing large explosive rounds and missiles at him, and the surface of the ship caught fire and a few small explosions could be seen as well. However, the ship's main body remained in tact despite Godzilla's effort, and those few guns which escaped his attack continued to fire at him. The .50 caliber bullets from those guns were nothing to Godzilla, so he ignored them and turned his attention to the second largest ship in the fleet as he charged his attack again. As he did so however, he was set upon by the aircraft from above who fired at the back of his head which threw his face down towards the water and made him stop his attack. Godzilla shook his head and looked up to see the aircraft flying by, and as he tried to charge his attack to strike them out of the sky he was attacked by another barrage of fire from the ships behind him.

Once again, Godzilla tried to dive, but this time he had a different tactic in mind. As he dove he charged his thermonuclear breath, and when the submarines began to open fire he unleashed his attack at them. Despite being underwater, his own attack was unhindered and cut through like a hot knife through butter. When it reached the explosive torpedoes the mechanical devices exploded on contact, damaging the submerged vessels and allowing Godzilla some breathing room while underwater. He made his way towards the nearest sub and dug his claws into its port side and tore it wide open. Irritating noises began coming from the wretched vessel, and so Godzilla continued to rip it apart piece by piece until it stopped making sounds and all of it sunk to the bottom of the sea. Godzilla's attention was turned to the other subs nearby which tried to resume their attacks, but Godzilla employed the same tactic as before and continued to damage them with the explosive forces of their own torpedoes until they were all out of commission. Without the ability to fire at him, they were helpless as he tore them apart one by one while safe from the attacks from above.

Godzilla made his way towards the largest vessel which he had attacked earlier, and as he came up underneath it he curved his head and neck down and raked his spines along the base of the hull. The jagged surface of his spines ripped massive holes in the bottom of the vessel, and it slowly began to sink into the depths of the sea as Godzilla took a moment to rest beneath the waves.

_"I can hardly believe what I am seeing here ladies and gentlemen… Despite his weakness, Godzilla seems to be taking control of the battle. Already we've received word that all the submarines have been destroyed and the flagship of the fleet is now sinking before our very eyes. It's just… It's unbelievable…"_ The newswoman said sadly.

The drunks all began to cheer and toast each other with their chosen booze bottles as they continued to watch the scene unfold.

Godzilla surfaced a few moments later as his spines cut through the second largest ship. Godzilla didn't stop his ascent this time, however, and the ship literally broke into two halves on either side of his back as he emerged from the water. The King of the Monsters unleashed a roar of fury as he charged his thermonuclear breath and let fly on every ship within his line of sight. When the attack was over, most of them were no longer able to continue fighting and those that were still capable of battle were busy trying to extinguish the fires on deck which his thermonuclear breath had caused. Godzilla lumbered through the water and tore apart a few of the smaller ships before being attacked again by the planes above. Without the cover of their ships on the water, the planes all became easy targets for Godzilla's breath the next time they came around. Once they were dealt with, Godzilla destroyed the rest of the fleet and watched as each and ever vessel sunk beneath the waves until he was once again alone at the waters surface.

_"I… I just can't believe it… All of those men, gone. And Godzilla now moves forward unopposed towards Omaezaki's power plant… More on this story as it develops." _The newswoman said as the camera cut off and the regular programming returned.

The drunks turned off the television and walked outside with all the alcohol they could carry in a shopping cart they stole from a nearby convenience store parking lot, and as they walked away they heard and felt the rumble of footsteps in the ground below. As they turned towards the ocean, Godzilla was slowly trudging through the water towards the power plant nearby. They were out of his way, but still it wouldn't do to be close to the plant when Godzilla started tearing into it. The drunks all made a run for it as best they could in their rather pathetic state, and through their stumbles and trips they made it to higher ground a short distance away as they turned to watch Godzilla as he came out of the water towards the plant.

As the King of the Monsters approached, the desperation in his eyes and in his body language was apparent for any who knew how to spot it. The longer than average stride, the depth of his breathing, his mouth agape, and his arms hanging lower than usual. All of it pointed to exhaustion and the desire to refuel his energy, and as he came to the plant he nearly tripped on the power lines surrounding it. In his weakened state, even such usually minor annoyances were enough to momentarily make him falter until he reached the plant. With all the ravenous hunger of a starved animal, Godzilla began tearing into the plant. Ripping away the walls and ceilings and throwing large chunks of debris out of his path until finally, at long last, he held the core of the plant in his hands. The radiation began leaking from the device, and Godzilla's spines began emitting that same blueish glow he was famous for as his body absorbed the radiation.

Slowly, Godzilla's posture straightened and his mouth closed. His arms came up and held the core a bit higher, and his spines began emitting an even brighter glow as Godzilla's head came up and he unleashed an ungodly loud roar into the skies before dropping the core at his feet once it was completely drained of radioactive power. Godzilla looked around, examining the city for a moment before rearing his head back. His spines glowed ominously for a few moments, and as the drunks looked on they were completely helpless as Godzilla unleashed his thermonuclear breath upon the city itself. The brightness, the ferocity, the sheer power of it all was almost overwhelming, and the explosion which erupted upon impact with the first building it came into contact with was immense. Godzilla's breath was dragged from one side of the city all the way to the other before he closed his mouth and once again roared to the skies above in triumph before turning away and lumbering back into the ocean.

Now recovered from his long sleep, Godzilla disappeared beneath the waves… Once again ready to truly challenge the world and any who stood in his path.


	4. Chapter 3 - What is Going On!

((Be aware that there are details and hints here which some people may or may not like. Some of them are subtle, some not so subtle. In either case, please be respectful in any comments you have to make and deal with you :D ))

Footsteps thundered from beneath the waves, the faint and guttural growling of a massive creature clawing its way to the eardrums of onlookers of the phenomenon before them. Standing on the edge of the shoreline of Nemuro Bay in northeastern Japan. Even above the rains and winds the ocean was churning and frothing in the middle of the bay releasing waves and small explosions in the water over fifty feet high. Many of the onlookers took to whatever high ground they could find to try and escape the incoming maelstrom which now seemed to be approaching shore. A deep, bellowing sound then rang out in the air cutting through the sound of roaring winds as if it were not but a whisper. The people scattered as the ocean swallowed the shoreline and the swirling vortex's core began rising.

The raging waters exploded into the air for hundreds of meters as the towering form of a creature like none the people had ever seen emerged from the depths to challenge the world above to mortal combat. The massive beast was a strange combination of features never before seen in the world of Kaiju. Its head carried with it a very serpentine look with a flat head and stout nose with a mouth filled with small conical teeth meant for grasping and crushing rather than piercing. Along the outside of its skull was a seven point frill with webbed skin in between the seven points giving it a very fish-like appearance. Its neck was thick and muscular giving way to massive shoulders with coral-like bony extensions with a large six point crest on its chest with a small gap along the centerline. What was the gap for? Nobody dared guess.

The creature's arms were long and sported wicked claws on the ends. Though there were only three of them to each hand, they were more than sharp enough to pierce the hide of whatever got in its way. Along the arms were what appeared to be twisted and intertwined tentacles with two whip-like ends which looked to be perfect for ensnaring prey and drawing them into the claws which waited a short distance away. Its back sported six massive blade-like extensions with a small bit of webbed skin near the shoulders. Its body was wrapped in a similar style to its arms with what appeared to be tentacles leading down into the water. If the creature had feet to speak of, they could not be seen. Four massive tentacles extended out away from the creatures body, presumably for balance and extra mobility if needed, and could easily be used to keep foes at a distance or pull them in close in the blink of an eye.

The massive monster roared in defiance of the world before him as the people stared frozen in fear of the colossus before them.

_"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you an emergency news bulletin"_ A voice on the television suddenly announced.

_"Reports of a massive Kaiju have surfaced from Nemuro Bay and the surrounding area. Citizens within these areas are hereby ordered to evacuate immediately. We repeat: All citizens within the surrounding areas near Nemuro Bay are ordered to evacuate immediately. The military has been mobilized and is en route to intercept the Kaiju and hopefully drive it back into the sea from whence it came. More on the story as it develops."_

…

A bowl of soup, a cup of tea, and a small box of take-out sushi. Those were the items sitting on Miki's table as she heard the report. In her right hand was a pair of chopsticks with a small piece of her meal still stuck between them which was now frozen having been en route to her mouth. The piece of sushi fell to the table top and her eyes finally were torn away from the television set. After throwing the wasted food away she returned to finish her meal as her regularly scheduled news show returned to the airwaves. The current report was about something she considered just a tiny bit more important than a new Kaiju being discovered on the northern tip of the country.

_"We just received word of another nuclear facility being destroyed not more than fifteen minutes In Osaka. Speculation of a large reptilian creature appearing in the bay and laying waste to the plant before retreating back into the ocean leads to the conclusion that the Kaiju known as Godzilla is responsible, having been the cause of two other nuclear power plant attacks in the past two weeks alone. As soon as we have more information, you'll be the first to know…"_

She turned off the television and pondered the meaning of the number of attacks Godzilla had been blamed for. She new thanks to a friend who lived in the area that Godzilla was in fact responsible for the first attack, but since that time four other plants had been attacked as well. The culprit was never identified, but Godzilla was the strongest suspect. Still, as far as Miki knew Godzilla only needed to feed once to fully recharge his energy supply. However, Ken and Akiko were stopping by in about ten minutes to meet with her and catch up. Hopefully they'd be able to shed some light on the subject.

*Ring, Ring* Came the doorbell.

Miki hastened to clean up her living room giving a quick call of "Hold one moment please!" She threw away the sushi box and made sure everything was in order before going to the door and opening it. As expected, she was greeted by Ken and Akiko's smiling faces whom she immediately invited inside before giving them both a hug and receiving a motherly kiss from Akiko on the forehead. They took a moment to greet each other properly and went to sit down in the living room as Ken and Akiko looked around at Miki's cute little apartment.

"It's nice, Miki. I'm proud of you." Ken said with a smile.

"Indeed, but we're not here to sight see dear." Akiko admonished.

Ken laughed and nodded, looking over to Miki again.

"So, Miki. What seems to be happening in your world these days?" Ken asked.

"Well… I almost got crushed by Godzilla the last time he showed up to fight that armadillo creature. Thankfully his body had been weakened from lack of radioactive energy so my exposure was minimal. A quick trip to the hospital cleared me right up." She said with a chuckle.

Ken and Akiko looked at each other with concern and shock.

"How close did you get to him?" Akiko asked, obviously slightly more shaken than Ken at the news.

"He literally fell on me and I had to duck under and climb over his spines to get away from him. That armadillo walked right over me as well. It's nothing short of a miracle that I managed to avoid being crushed by them during their fight." Miki responded.

Ken let out a small whistle while nodding his head before looking back to Miki.

"Knowing you Miki, if I may change the subject her for a minute, you likely don't believe Godzilla is responsible for all the attacks on the nuclear power plants do you?" He asked.

Miki shook her head.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm inclined to believe he's not." She said softly.

Ken let out a sigh.

"Well Miki, he is." He said rather sadly.

Miki gasped and leaned back a bit.

"But why?!" She demanded.

Ken and Akiko both shook their heads.

"We don't know, but he's taking in much more radioactivity than normal. We know from measuring the geiger readings when in close proximity that his power is back to full strength, and then some, but we don't know why he's gathering extra power." Akiko said as she looked to Ken.

"And there's something else." Ken then added.

Miki leaned in.

"What?" She asked.

Ken looked at her and sighed through his nose.

"He's gotten bigger, Miki." He said.

Miki's eyes opened slightly wider.

"How much bigger?" She asked.

"25 meters taller and easily another 10,000 tons heavier." Akiko responded.

Miki sat back and tried to form a coherent thought but she couldn't manage to do so. Too many thoughts were swimming around in her head. Godzilla had been officially measured to be about 100 meters two years ago, give or take a few meters for a margin of error. If Godzilla really was now 125 meters tall, there was no telling how powerful he would become if he kept taking in more and more power. Miki didn't much like thinking about the consequences of taking in that much power either, as Godzilla was already the strongest Kaiju in the world. He'd proven that a few times over already, so why did he suddenly feel he needed more power? She could only wonder, as Ken and Akiko explained that they were just as perplexed as she was.

"However, we do have something interesting to note." Ken suddenly chimed in.

"Hmm?" Miki mumbled.

"He's been retreating to the depths of the ocean to a degree where modern technology still can't follow due to the pressure of the water. He's been spending a lot of time down there and we have no idea what for. He hasn't shown any real changes in behavior beyond this recent diving habit, though he has been acting a little more aggressive in and around that area. I believe it was Mothra who flew over the area about a month ago and Godzilla surfaced and gave a warning shot. We reached out to the Shobijin and they told us that Godzilla was telling mothra to stay away. Again we don't know what he's doing down there, but if he's protecting that area then it's either a territorial thing or he has something down there that he considers to be worth his time to protect." Ken finished.

Miki shook her head.

"That's quite the story Ken. I don't know what to make of it." She said.

"Well… We were hoping you'd join us for a trip out to the area sometime within the next few days. We're going anyway, but we thought you might want to go with us for old time's sake. Sayuri is not with our team anymore so if we want to connect with Godzilla you are our only option. Will you do it?" Akiko asked.

Miki looked at the floor for a moment and then looked at her calendar.

"Can we do it this Saturday?" She asked.

Ken and Akiko smiled.

"Absolutely." They responded in unison.

Miki smiled at them and they proceeded to work out the details for the next ten minutes before Ken and Akiko left to prepare their equipment and secure their boat for the trip which awaited them. Later that day, Miki bid the two of them farewell and retired for the evening, but not before thinking about Godzilla and his change in size and behavior. Attacking those power plants and amassing extra energy which he didn't need… What was he doing?

The days passed by very quickly and Saturday finally creeped up on her. Ken and Akiko came to pick her up and took her to the docks where they were greeted by Keiichi who got them all aboard their boat and headed out to sea to find their old friend Godzilla. The trip out was calm and even toned with Miki conversing with Keiichi about what had happened recently for both of them before the tone changed as they approached their destination. The waters were calm enough, but there was a strange silence about it even for the ocean. No birds, no fish beneath the boat, and nothing on sonar. Absolutely nothing. Godzilla had really cleared this place out and made it quite the dead zone if the sonar was anything to go by. It was state of the art and top quality equipment, and unless it was glitchy there was nothing at all beneath them.

Keiichi turned off the engine and everyone sat in silence as Miki closed her eyes and tried to reach out to Godzilla.

The crew waited for about two hours without a single positive reading on the sonar or a connection from Miki, and eventually they finally came to the conclusion that Godzilla wasn't here. Keiichi fired up the engine and began turning the boat around as the sonar gave off a single blip and Ken stopped Keiichi and made him shut off the engine again. Time ticked by, several minutes passing before the sonar gave off another lone blip and Ken immediately told Miki to focus on whatever it was that was down there. Miki sat down and closed her eyes to concentrate, and finally she picked up on the brainwaves of the creature which was beneath the waves. However, something felt off about it.

The sonar became more active as time went on, and eventually Ken had Keiichi fire up the boat and move it because whatever was down there was now surfacing and it was massive. Keiichi's boat fired up and got moving just as the surface of the ocean started to churn and a wall of water erupted from the once calm sea. Slowly the shape of Godzilla appeared before them and both Ken and Akiko were a bit relieved to see him.

Miki, however, was not.

Godzilla looked down at them, his mouth curling in a snarl as he stared at the boat menacingly. Ken and Akiko's joy at seeing him quickly evaporated as his mouth opened and he released a roar at them nearly taking out their ear drums in the process. Having barely escaped going deaf, Keiichi turned the boat away and started hauling ass in the direction of shore. Godzilla followed them for over three miles before stopping and disappearing beneath the waves. When Godzilla submerged and disappeared from sonar, Ken and Akiko gave a sigh of relief and looked over at Keiichi.

"Nice driving there, Keiichi." Ken commented.

"Thanks Ken, but I shouldn't have had to… That was weird." Keiichi responded.

Akiko nodded as she looked at Miki.

"What was that about Miki?" She asked.

Miki looked at Akiko, her face pale and almost devoid of emotion.

"That wasn't Godzilla." She said.

Akiko looked at Ken, perplexed, and then back to Miki.

"What do you mean that wasn't Godzilla?" Akiko asked.

"Godzilla has a specific… feel… for lack of a better word, to his mental presence. I know it very well, and this creature didn't have it." Miki responded.

"What does that mean?" Ken asked.

Miki shook her head.

"I don't know, and I don't dare guess. But I do know one thing Ken: that was _not_ the Godzilla we know." She said.

The team had a rather heated discussion over the next half hour about the possibilities of what Miki's final statement meant, but in the end they decided to head back to shore and sort it out there. Upon arrival they returned to Miki's apartment to drop her off but decided to stay for a quick cup of tea to try and relax their minds. When Miki turned on the television, news of Godzilla attacking yet _another_ power plant came up. However, what was interesting was the location of the broadcast. The live footage from the event was now on the screen, and Godzilla was indeed attacking a power plant… In Wakasa Bay on the other side of the country.

Everyone turned and looked at each other as they recalled the face of Godzilla staring at them from the Pacific Ocean on the eastern side of Japan about one hundred miles off shore over the Japan Trench. There was no way Godzilla could ever make it to the other side of the country to attack a power plant before they reached Miki's apartment. Miki looked at the screen and discovered subtle discrepancies between the Godzilla they were looking at now and the one in the ocean. The one on the screen was a bit larger and had more muscle on his shoulders than the one in the ocean. That, and his spines were a bit longer with a more jagged edge. As Miki stared at the Godzilla on the screen and compared it to the one they saw in the ocean, she came to a conclusion which she both loved and hated.

"… That's him. That's our Godzilla." She said quietly.

Ken, Akiko and Keiichi all looked at her in bewilderment as they looked back to the screen.

"Then who, or what, was in the ocean?" Ken asked.

Miki shook her head.

"I don't know…" She responded.

Everyone remained quiet as Godzilla finished his attack and disappeared into the ocean as the news report came to an end.


End file.
